parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbooms in Wonderland
Rainbooms in Wonderland is an Alice In Wonderland spoof created and directed by Donovan Oliver and it arrived in YouTube on June 7th 2017. Cast *Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, & Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Movies & Digital Series) as Alice *Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree) as Alice's Sister *Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Dinah *E.B. (Hop) as The White Rabbit *Bing Bong (Inside Out) as The Doorknob *Yar (Dinosaur) as The Dodo *Grizzly, Panda, & Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) as Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum *The Genie (Aladdin) as The Walrus *Mushu (Mulan) as The Carpenter *Ray (The Princess & The Frog) as Bill The Lizard *Queen Clarisse (The Princess Diaries) as The Red Rose *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) as Violet *Moana as Lily *Jewel (Rio) as The Iris *Alexis Rhodes (Yu Gi Oh GX) as The White Rose *Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder), Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist, Cleo De Nile & Other Monster High Girls (Monster High) as The Other Singing Flowers *Blossom, Bubbles, & Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls 2016) plus Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, & Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Movies & Digital Series) as The Pansies *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as The Other Red Rose *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) as The Rose Bud *Rasputin (Anastasia) as The Caterpillar *Mzingo (The Lion Guard) as The Caterpillar as The Butterfly *Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) as The Bird in a Tree *Mr. Mistoffelees (Cats) as The Cheshire Cat *Mr. Bumpy (Bump In The Night) as The Mad Hatter *Squishy (Bump In The Night) as The March Hare *Princess Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Dormouse *Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) as The Broom Dog *Ed, Edd, & Eddy as The Card Painters *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Queen of Hearts *The Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as The King of Hearts Gallery Ski-Twi Sparkle.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle Sunset_Shimmer_thumb_ID_EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer Rainbow_Dash_thumb_ID_EG.png|Rainbow Dash Applejack_thumb_ID_EG2.png|Applejack Fluttershy_thumb_ID_EG.png|Fluttershy Pinkie_Pie_thumb_ID_EG2.png|Pinkie Pie Rarity_thumb_ID_EG.png|& Rarity as Alice 1217816 safe equestria+girls screencap cropped spoiler-colon-legend+of+everfree legend+of+everfree gloriosa+daisy daisybetes.png|Gloriosa Daisy as Alice's Sister Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Dinah E.b._hop_2011.jpg|E.B. as The White Rabbit Bing_bong_inside_out.png|Bing Bong as The Doorknob Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg|Yar as The Dodo Grizzly_we_bare_bears.png|Grizzly Panda_we_bare_bears.png|Panda Ice_bear_we_bare_bears.png|& Ice Bear as Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum Genie_aladdin.png|The Genie as The Walrus Mushu_character.png|Mushu as The Carpenter Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray as Bill The Lizard |Queen Clarisse as The Red Rose Mrs_Aqua_KHBBS.png|Aqua as Violet Moana_disney_character.jpg|Moana as Lily Jewel_rio.png|Jewel as Iris Alexis_Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as The White Rose Rasputin_2.png|Rasputin as The Caterpillar Mzingo.png|Mzingo as The Caterpillar as The Butterfly Midna_3.png|Midna as The Bird in a Tree Mistoffelees_fanart_%282%29.jpg|Mr. Mistoffelees as The Cheshire Cat |Mr. Bumpy as The Mad Hatter |Squishy as The March Hare Princess_Ember.png|Princess Ember as The Dormouse Ed.png|Ed Edd.jpg|Edd/Double D The-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822463-1139-821.jpg|& Eddy as The Card Painters NEW_Chrysalis_no_backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png|Queen Chrysalis as The Queen of Hearts TP-Chameleon.png|The Chameleon as The King of Hearts Scenes Part 1: Donovan's Announcement/Opening Credits Part 2: The Girls are Bored/(In a World of My Own) Part 3: The Run for The Rabbit/I'm Late!/Down the Rabbit Hole Part 4: The Girls meet Bing Bong/The Bottle on the Table/The Pool of Tears Part 5: Arrival of The Girls/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race Part 6: The Girls meet The Bears/(How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands) Part 7: The Genie and The Dragon Part 8: Old Father William Part 9: A Firefly with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Brighter Out Part 10: A Garden of Talking Flowers (Golden Afternoon) Part 11: The Girls meet Rasputin/(How Doth The Little Crocodile) Part 12: More Ups And Downs For The Girls Part 13: The Girls meet The Cheshire Cat /"Twas Brilling" Part 14: The Mad Tea Party Part 1/An Unbirthday Song Part 15: The Mad Tea Party Part 2/The Rabbit Arrives Again Part 16: The Tulgey Wood Part 17: The Girls Get Lost ("Very Good Advice") Part 18: Painting the Roses Red/The Cards March/Queen Chrysalis of Hearts Part 19: The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again Part 20: The Girls' Trail/An Unbirthday Song (Reprise) Part 21: The Girls' Flight/The FinaleCategory:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Donovan Oliver Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Voice Actors Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls